


Ships, but not the Titanic kind

by Kerosenia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pie, fluff destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenia/pseuds/Kerosenia
Summary: Dean and Cas enjoy an episode of Sherlock over a plate of pie. Dean takes this opportunity to teach Cas about fan culture.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, deanxcas
Kudos: 45





	Ships, but not the Titanic kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago when I was a literal child so please excuse the mess

After coming back from a hunt involving a sizeable amount of free pie, Dean was lounging on the couch digging into a plate of said pie, whilst the television blared on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing, Dean?" With a rush of wings, Cas materialised behind him, looking down at the startled blonde, then cocking his head up at the blaring box.

"Christ! Cas, I told you to stop doing that! My pie!" Dean replied, a bit flustered after sending himself and some of his pie flying to the floor. He rearranged his posture slightly before sitting back up and replying. "And oh, this is Sherlock. It's a tv show from England. It's pretty good."

Cas stepped forward and sat down next to Dean, who focused on the screen again, trying to salvage what was left of the pie.  
On the screen, a tall, curly haired man wearing nothing but a white bed sheet(reminding Cas of the rather amusing time he had suddenly appeared completely naked on top of the impala except for a swarm of gingerly placed bees) was talking to his companion, a shorter blonde man. Cas did not understand nor really care for the show, but nevertheless enjoyed Dean's chiselled features as he laughed with the characters.

After a few mouthfuls of stolen pie and snuggling into Dean, Cas said, "I heard you and Sam discussing something known as a 'ship' yesterday. I take it does not mean a 'ship' as in the Titanic?"

Dean looked at him, surprised at the sudden question, then chuckled, running a hand through his angel's hair.

Looking at his Cas, Dean replied, "Well no, it's definitely not the Titanic. A 'ship' is when you like two people and want them to be in a relationship. A pretty popular one is Johnlock. That's that guy there, John and that one there, Sherlock. They're my favourite ship."

Cas looked at the two men Dean had gestured to. He thought for a bit, eyeing the man next to him, before leaning in and gently brushing his lips over Dean's.

"Oh. Well in that case, my favourite ship is us." The angel replied, as his boyfriend turned a violent shade of red.

The next day, Sam walked in to the two, fast asleep in each others' arms and various stages of undress.

The pie was lay long forgotten on the floor.


End file.
